In order to satisfy increases in demand for wireless data traffic now that a 4G communication system is commercially available, efforts are being made to develop an enhanced 5G communication system or a pre-5G communication system. A 5G communication system or a pre-5G communication system is referred to as a beyond 4G network communication system or a post LTE system. In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, consideration is being given to implementing the 5G communication system in a mmWave band (e.g., 60 GHz band). In order to mitigate any route loss of electronic waves in a mmWave band and to increase transmission distances of electronic waves, the technologies of beamforming, massive multiple input and output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large scale antenna have been discussed for the 5G communication system. Further, in order to enhance networks in the 5G communication system, the technologies of an innovative small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and interference cancellation have been developed. In addition, hybrid frequency shift keying and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), which are advanced coding modulation (ACM) methods; and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA), which are advanced access technologies, have been developed for the 5G system.
Innovation of the Internet from a human-based connection network in which a human generates and consumes information to an Internet of Things (IoT) network that gives and receives and processes information to and from distributed constituent elements such as things has occurred. Internet of Everything (IoE) technology in which big data processing technology through connection to a cloud server is combined with IoT technology has appeared. In order to implement the IoT, technology elements such as sensing technology, wired and wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology are required; thus, nowadays, research is being carried out on technology of a sensor network, Machine to Machine (M2M) communication, and Machine Type Communication (MTC) for connection between things. In an IoT environment, an intelligent Internet technology service that collects and analyzes data generated in connected things to provide a new value to human lives may be provided. The IoT may be applied to the field of a smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, health care, smart home appliances, and high-tech medical service through fusion and complex connections between existing information technology (IT) and various industries.
Accordingly, various attempts for applying a 5G communication system to an IoT network have been undertaken. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, Machine to Machine (M2M) communication, and Machine Type Communication (MTC) have been implemented by the technique of beamforming, MIMO, and array antenna, which are 5G communication technologies. Application of a cloud RAN as the foregoing big data processing technology may be an example of fusion of 5G technology and IoT technology.
As described above, in order to satisfy wireless data traffic demands, discussions are being held to develop communication methods in various fields. For example, there is terminal-to-terminal communication, a frequency aggregation system for operating a plurality of cells, and a multi-antenna system using a large-scale antenna.